Tank
A tank is a tracked, armored fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat which combines operational mobility and tactical offensive and defensive capabilities. In modern combat, its role has been largely supplanted by power armor,RaulTejada.txt: "Do you often go toe-to-toe with guys dressed as tanks, boss? That might not be great for your life expectancy." but tanks still filled a crucial role in deploying heavy artillery. Models IS-2 The IS-2 was the heavy tank of the Soviet Union's Red Army in the late stages of World War 2. The entire IS tank line was developed as a replacement of the aging and outdated KV tank series. Lighter, faster and harder hitting than the old KVs, the IS was equipped with a 122mm gun capable of penetrating any German tank or fortification it came across and was primarily used as a breakthrough tank in assaults. The IS series saw new variants developed after the war but became obsolete after the emergence of the main battle tank concept. The Soviets retired the IS from service but continued its service in other communist countries. Sherman tank This tank is a heavily modified M4 Sherman battle tank, which has seen extensive modification over the years. Although woefully outdated by the 21st century, in the resource-deprived reality of the wastelands, it is a veritable juggernaut. It is heavy, yes, and very slow, yes, but the sloped steel armor makes it nigh invulnerable to most infantry weapons, short of explosives and anti-tank weaponry. It retains its primary 75mm gun mounted on a fully traversing turret, with a gyrostabilizer enabling the crew to fire with reasonable accuracy while the tank was on the move. However, the range of the gun was reduced severely when raiders tried to rebore the barrel and failed.Official site (mirrored on NMA) Main battle tank the Chinese in Alaska (2066)Original image was used as a photograph on the prop newspaper in the ''Fallout 3'' official trailer.]] The United States military utilized modern, conventional main battle tanks as late as 2066, before the resource crisis prompted the switchover to power armor. These were conservative designs, with a traversing turret, single cannon, and a rear-mounted engine.The Lone Wanderer: "What exactly IS a Chimera?" Thomas Morgan: "Put simply, it's a co-opted mining rig that's been changed into an armored vehicle -- bigger and tougher than any tank we have in our arsenal. The Chinese fitted the vehicle with multiple weapons, reinforced the armor and outfitted them for long range." (DLC02LtMorgan.txt)Casino patron: "{214}{}{I think that walking tank just gave me the stare of death. I'm outta here.}" (NcCasPat.msg)Boxing fans: "{1283}{}{ has got the build of a tank!}" (NcBoxFan.msg)The Chosen One: "{318}{}{You don't know how to fix an oil tanker, do you?}" Tully: "{329}{}{Tanker? Thing with treads an' a barrel…? Don't know much 'bout that....um...say...}" (NCFTULLY.MSG)Reno townsfolk: "{223}{}{I think that walking tank just gave me the stare of death. I'm outta here.}" (NcPerson.msg) Heavy tank '' image]] image]] The United States military has also utilized heavy duty conventional main battle tanks. The heavy tank is a behemoth that employs a pair of tracked chassis, with a single turret mounted on the top. Its key advantage is firepower: The MBT is equipped with a pair of large caliber kinetic cannons using conventional ammunition. Chinese tanks The People's Republic of China also employed tanks, which found its match in 2067, in the form of American T-45 power armor units.Fallout Bible 0: "2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States."Fallout Shelter item description: "Deployed pre-War against Chinese tanks. That's right – tanks." (T-45d power armor (Fallout Shelter)) Chimera The Chimera is a heavily modified Alaskan mining rig that was upgraded by the People's Liberation Army to serve as a battle tank in the harsh conditions of the Alaskan theatre of war. The Chimera itself was originally a screw-propelled vehicle intended to negotiate harsh Alaskan terrain. The chassis rests on the screw, with each powered by a separate motor with plenty of clearance between them. A streamlined hull is mounted to the chassis, with a deployable mining rig resting in the middle of the vehicle. The low profile and organic shape make it easy for the Chimera to transverse the tundra in search of oil fields.Chimera general appearance in the game and in the depot. See also this image. It is not clear whether the Chimeras were actually developed by the Chinese, as voice clips intended for use in the game suggest their presence was a fantasy implemented by General Chase. Reconstructed audio log: "Chimera Tanks? Come on, man, even you have to admit these are sheer fantasy." M46 PattonReference image for the mural The M46 started its life as an upgrade of the M26 Pershing and eventually developed into a new type of tank - one of the main medium tanks of the United States of the early stages of the Cold War (1949-1950s). Restricted primarily to United States service, its key upgrade was the replacement of the original power plant with the Continental AV1790-3 engine and Allison CD-850-1 cross-drive transmission and the 90mm M3 gun of the M26 Pershing into the M3A1 with bore extractor. Its only known period of service was during the Korean War.M46 Patton history. Notes The New California Republic is the only post-war faction that is known to possess functional tanks. Gallery Teaser Newspaper.jpg References Category:Vehicles